


maybe

by woocherries



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bang Chan Needs A Hug, Bang Chan-centric, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M, Slice of Life, Soft Bang Chan, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Strangers to Lovers, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woocherries/pseuds/woocherries
Summary: "what i meant was, isn't there a type of face or body your looking for?" chan tries again. "well- hmm i never really thought about it like that, so i guess i don't have one. but i like your face." Felix shrugs. Chan caught off guard by that remark, felix continues, "i guess that means you're my type haha". chan still in shock , they sit in silence for awhile."why don't you go out with me?"inspired by the manga Seven days
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	maybe

**Author's Note:**

> lolol hope you enjoy !! <3 if you want to cry abt chanlix together check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/woocherries)

don't you hate it? In this time and age we live in were all judged and based off by looks. liking someone would be just saying if someone has a pretty face or not. but what really is the point of love? what really is it to love? if you're not catching to the eye no one will really see you. right?—

take me for example, all girls take me for is my looks. and i'm tired of it. we end up dating for like a week and by the end of it they just end up dumping me because i'm not who they "thought i was". hmph, that's what they get for judging me by my looks, changbin pouts.

hyunjin rolls his eyes and mutters to himself while shaking his head in disapproval. He starts to crumple up a piece of paper and then throws a balled up paper at chan, then groans, "you're doing it again."

chan's clearly offended, trying to think of "what he's doing again" but then hyunjin interrupts his thinking and continues,

"you're thinking about how" hyunjin clears his voice and raise his voice in pitch, "oh i hate girls, cause when we end up dating it lasts a week , she based me off looks and yada yada, what's true love, and all that crap" hyunjin rolls his eyes.

chan hits hyunjin right upside the head. Hyunjin yelps "hey i didn't deserve that !!" minho chimes in while chuckling, " yeah you did and you know it" hyunjin tries to object but they just end up just laughing it off.

they settle down and hyunjin chirps "does anyone want buy me food, i'm starving—" 

chan rolls his eyes, "oh i ordered pizza awhile ago cause i knew you were gonna say this"

"really ?!" hyunjin squeaks "you're the absolute best" hyunjin hugs chan tight and snuggles into him. "argh you're killing me, let— go" chan huffs, "ugh you're such a brat" he mumbles.

they chatter and have small conversation as they wait for the pizza. they laugh and giggle, but then after some time they over hear two girls from the roof, one tall and the other very petite were chatting, " i guess he really isn't coming to school" the little one sighs

"that's such a bummer, i wonder if he's come down with a flu—"

"yeah i'm worried about him" the taller girl slouches down to railing

they all sit in silence until minho starts talking, " well i guess lee felix didn't come to school today" minho utters while scratching his head. "lee?" chan questions, "you mean lee felix from first year?" 

"yep that's right !" minho chirps "lee's in taekwondo, right?—, are the two of you close or something?" minho questions. "nope" chan says popping the p, very coolly. " we're just acquaintances, nothing special. Also he rarely comes to practice anyways—". "oh okay" minho says.

chan glances back out to the girls on the balcony, "it's, monday today, isn't?" chan mumbles. "yeah. the day he'll definitely say 'yes'." then their preppy redhead friend sana joins the conversation. 

"what are we talking about?" she beams

"oh uh, lee felix— wait uhhh didn't you two—"

"oh him" she nonchalantly says. "yeah, i went out with him for a week back in may." she chirps.

"why are you so proud of that?" chan questions. "cause when i tell you it felt like it was all a dream. it really was. It felt like I hit the jackpot when we were together." she begins to daydream back to may.

hyunjin and minho were both dumbfounded. chan jumps up from his seat, "anyhow i should be getting the pizza right about—," he looks at his watch, "now" he stumbles away. 

彡✩

as Chan sits at the front of the school, he ponders what's this felix guy really like? 

as chan ponders even more, a car abruptly pulls up to the front of the school and quickly pulls chan out of his thoughts.

'oh that must be the pizza man?' chan thinks. ' uh— but when did pizza men drive porsche's?—' he began to ponder again but then stops when a familiar handsome face pops out of the car. 

"mornin'" felix waves. chan waves back politely and beams. 

"long time no see" chan chirps.

"i see you came early" felix says 

what a playboy— with a handsome face like his. Chan then starts,"was that your girlfriend for the week?". felix stays silent. chan continues, "she looks older than twenty" he says shaking his head.

felix ignores his remarks and tries to spark other conversation, "so... what are you doing sitting at the front of the school, sitting all by yourself?" Felix starts to lower himself to sit next chan. chan notices him and says, "oh i'm waiting for pizza. we're having a free period right now."

chan starts to think back to what sana said to him earlier , "cause when i tell you it felt like it was all a dream. it really was. It felt like I hit the jackpot when we were together." I bet there are girls out there waiting right just to confess to him today. "did anyone confess to you today yet?" 

"oh— uh not yet" felix awkwardly smiles and rubs the back of his neck. "heh, so i guess it's gonna start now" chan thinks out loud. then an idea pops into his head and then just blurts it out, "would you date anyone? like just as long as they confess to you first?". there was a little pause, but then he continues, "even if they're not your type?" 

"well you wouldn't really know if someone was truly your type just by their appearance?" felix rebuttals.

"what i meant was, isn't there a type of face or body you're looking for?" chan tries again. "well— hmm i never really thought about it like that, so i guess i don't have one. but i like your face." Felix shrugs. Chan caught off guard by that remark, felix continues, "i guess that means you're my type haha". chan still shocked stays silent. they just sit in silence for awhile. 

"why don't you go out with me?" chan breaks the silence. then the pizza man decides to show up. what perfect timing chan thinks and rolls his eyes. he gets up and walks up to the man with his pizza and starts to reach into is pocket for the 30 dollars. but shortly realizes he forgot his wallet in his class. 'what an idiot' chan mentally slaps himself. but when he turns to tell the pizza man that he'll be back shortly to go fetch his wallet the pizza was being shoved into his hands by lee felix himself.

they just stare at each other for awhile before chan breaks the silence once again, "i'll pay you back later" felix shakes his head with a shy smile, "that's okay, but i should get going" chan waves him off but as felix starts to walk away he remembers something, " hey wait !!" felix stops in his tracks and turns." you never gave me an answer to confession."

"it's a yes" felix yells back and begins to start walking to class again. chan blushes profusely and thinks to himself 'what a weird kid'. then begins to return back to class.

**Author's Note:**

> whew it's finally done haha. this one-shot took me longer than i thought it would and I am so happy i finally finished it. this is my very first fic if you couldn't tell lol 😅 but ummm i hope you enjoyed this but please do leave any constructive criticism if you have any, any is appreciated !! but uhh thank you sm for reading !! :)
> 
> -kei <3
> 
> if you liked this story come check me out at twitter, i literally just got it yesterday lololol. twitter: woocherries


End file.
